May I Have This Dance?
by Kodelaine
Summary: Hermione, alone the night of the second Yule Ball, decides to try her luck and ask Draco to dance, but it doesn't quite go as planned. She runs from the dance, only for Draco to follow and comfort her. Dramione oneshot.


I felt like writing some type of Dramione fluff/angst stuff, so here.  
_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!**_

* * *

She didn't want to be here, no way in _Hell_ did she want to repeat this, to feel the pain again. Of course McGonagall thought it was a good idea to have another Yule Ball, get rid of tension and all that, and usually Hermione would agree, but _this_ year...

"You alright, _Mione?_" Ginny asked, snapping the brown haired witch from her thoughts. "W-what? Yeah, i'm alright." Hermione faked a smile, Ginny giving her a tight hug in return. "Come on, _try_ and enjoy tonight, okay?" The ginger asked, smiling hopefully. "I-I'll try, I promise Gin." Hermione said, hugging her friend tightly.

Ginny turned around as she felt a light tap on her shoulder, cheeks flushing. "G-Ginny, I was wonder uh, if you wanted to dance?" Neville muttered, smiling shyly at the young witch. She smiled, taking his hand in hers and pulling him towards the dance floor, Hermione smiling at her and motioning for her to go.

Hermione's smile soon left her face as she glanced around the room, seeing all of her friends dancing with partners. Ron was with Lavender, Harry with Cho, Ginny with Neville... And Luna seemed to be talking to some Hufflepuff boy, _probably_ going off to dance with him. She fidgeted. Hermione was expecting some sort of miracle tonight, for Viktor to somehow show up and ask her for a dance.

But he couldn't. His parents left Europe during the war, something about his father finding a new job in America. He didn't even say goodbye, just sent her an _owl_ and that was it, the last she'd ever heard from him. Hermione quickly blinked her tears away, looking around the room. Just because she didn't get asked doesn't mean she can't dance, _right?_ She can always find someone.

She scanned the room, the only people without partners far from what she wanted, except _one._ She flushed as she realized just who he was, mentally slapping herself as she realized how difficult it was to remove her gaze from him. It was Draco. His hair was combed back neatly, revealing his piercing gray eyes and pale features.

He was also wearing a tuxedo with a bright red tie, black dress shoes, and dress pants. She hated to admit it, but she had become slightly... _Infatuated_, to say the least. After him helping them during the war she had left her hatred for him behind, though she wasn't sure what he thought about her.

He _also_ seemed to be lacking a date. Hermione looked around nervously before looking back over to him, sighing and pushing past people until she emerged on the other side of the crowd, able to see Malfoy up close now. He saw her as well. His eyes locked on to her short cut red dress immediately, heart skipping a beat as he realized who was wearing it.

Hermione. Merlin, what was she trying to do tonight, gather a massive harem of _men?_ Her dress had black trim on it, and it was strapless. Her hair was, for once, in order; pulled up in a bun with a few strands hanging down to frame her pale face perfectly.

The Slytherin woman wore notorious for overdoing their makeup, but Hermione, hers was_ perfect._ Just enough red lipstick to bring attention, but not so much as would cause people to stare. His eyes met hers and she stepped closer, looking him up and down and crossing her arms, ignoring how hot her face was as she stared over at him.

"Well isn't _someone_ dressed up tonight?" Hermione asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Draco only smirked, leaning back against the wall. "I could say the same to you, Granger. _Fancy._" Draco said, sipping at the drink in his hand. "No date tonight, I see? I would have thought you'd have someone rounded up so you could drag them here..." Hermione teased, looking around.

"Tch, again I could say the same to you. What, weasel off with that tramp, hm? Oh wait it was _Krum_ wasn't it, who took you before? What a _shame_ he had to move." Draco said sarcastically, his words stinging her slightly. Hermione sighed, standing in silence for a few more moments before meeting his gaze once more. "S-so, I was wondering if you'd uh, like to dance?"

Draco nearly choked on his drink, eyebrows raised as he stared at her. Oh God why, _why_ did she have to look so... _Hot._ She was biting her lower lip nervously, hands behind her back and wide, caramel eyes looking at him hopefully. She looked like a puppy; a very, _very_ cute puppy.

Suddenly he heard someone and glanced over, seeing Blaise and Pansy snickering at him, glancing between him and Hermione. Blaise mouthed _"What the Hell?"_ To him, raising an eyebrow and pointing at Hermione. Draco's eyes moved to Pansy, flinching away after she appeared to mouth the word _mudblood_ to him.

Hermione didn't noticed the other two, standing there and looking at him nervously. "_W-well..?_" She asked softly, still chewing on her lower lip. Damn it, why _him?_ Why did she have to come up to him, of all people? "W-why the Hell would I want to be caught dead dancing with a Mudblood, _especially_ you." Draco spat, ignoring the voice in the back of his head that was screaming for him to stop.

Hermione froze, flinching and quickly looking away. "O-oh I, I just thought you'd..." She trailed off, voice cracking and tears filling her eyes as she stepped away before taking off, running to the exit. In that moment, Draco felt a pain in his chest, and knew this was the worst possible decision.

She stormed outside as fast as possible, trying to hold in her tears until she reached the edge of the Black Lake, collapsing and letting out a soft sob as she looked down at her reflection in the water. Draco just continued leaning against the wall, not even moving when Blaise and Pansy walked over, laughing.

"_Damn_ mate, what was that about?" Blaise asked, grinning at him. "S-she wanted to dance." Draco said, trying to resist the urge to smack his friends into next week. "Bloody Hell, what a stuck up bitch. Did she _really_ think she had a chance with you?" Pansy asked, glancing up at him.

"Y-you're the one who's a stuck up bitch, pansy." Draco hissed before storming off, leaving his friends there in a confused daze. Hermione cried into her arms, shivering in the cold night air and looking up at the stars as tears ran down her pale cheeks, dripping into the water. "W-why, _why_ can't I just be a pureblood..? Why, why was I born this way, I just want to be a-accepted..." She sobbed, digging her nails into the grass below.

Draco sighed, looking around in search of the witch, finally spotting her by the lake. He let out a sigh, slowly making his way down the hill. "M-Merlin what am I doing? W-what did I do wrong..? Why doesn't a-anyone ever _want_ me..?" Hermione asked herself, looking up into the night sky and sniffling.

Hermione didn't hear Draco approaching until she felt something warm wrapping around her shoulders. Hermione rubbed her eyes, looking up to see Draco standing over her, wearing only a white dress shirt. "You looked cold." He muttered as he looked out at the black lake, shivering.

Hermione stared up at him, frowning sadly, a mixture of hurt and confusion in her eyes. "W-why did you come out here..?" She asked softly, pulling his dress shirt tight around herself. Draco sighed, sitting down next to her and putting his face into his hands. "Because i'm a bloody idiot and I don't know how to do anything, _that's_ why..."

Hermione sniffled, rubbing her nose and eyeing him curiously. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked, shivering. "I-I just, I _thought_ if I had danced with you everyone in Slytherin would harass you, especially Pansy, she's so clingy with me, I thought if I could get you to leave they wouldn't go after you, I... I'm sorry, Granger." Draco said, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"M-Malfoy..." Hermione muttered, tears running down her cheeks. Draco tensed slightly as he felt her forhead rest against his shoulder, her cold hand resting atop his own. "T-thank you, D-Draco." Hermione muttered hesitantly, not sure how he would react to her calling him that.

Draco only smiled slightly, leaning closer to her. They sat in silence for long while, just leaning against one another and looking out at the calm waters of the lake. Draco hesitantly leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Hermione's cheek before pulling away, blushing.

Hermione blushed, looking over to see him staring at the ground awkwardly. "What was that?" She mumbled, amused. "A-a _kiss_, idiot." Draco said, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to resist looking at her. She turned his head towards her, smiling. "No, this is a kiss." She said before pressing her lips against his own gently, feeling him tense.

Draco's eyes shot open as he felt her soft, warm lips against his, her arms around his neck. Draco soon regained his composure, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. They soon pulled away from eachother, Hermione staring up into his eyes. "You're right, Granger." Draco muttered, smirking. "Hm?"

"That was most _definitely_ a kiss."


End file.
